Lab Rats Movie
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: Basically Davenport trusts Chase with his credit card for a vacation bet when thing go wrong his siblings try to tempt him to basically max out the card...just thought of this hope you like. Rated:T just in case...
1. Chapter 1

**The Lab Rats Movie: Lost in Vegas**

**NOTE: this is a fan made movie i don't own lab rats i just wish this was a real movie for this show.**

**And it starts now...**

**Chapter.1**

**The Dooley\Davenport Family are all about to wake up. Adam Bree and chase are asleep in their pods when suddenly an alarm clock goes off.**

**"AHHHHHH! bomb!". Adam shouted.**

**"Its a clock Bomb-for-brains". Teased Bree.**

**"Guys its 5:30 am we got to finish packing our flight leaves at 8:00". Chase said.**

**-Chases P.O.V-_**

**Im so excited for our family trip to New York. A whole week in one of the most iconic places in the world... as far as Ive seen.**

**We all started packing stuff. Adam packed in some hot dogs(becuase he wanted to compare it to new yorks hot dogs). Bree packed pretty much her whole closet. And chase packed books (so he wouldnt miss any school lessons)...**

**Donald walks in. "Hey are you guys ready to go to New York". Asked Donald.**

**"YEAH!". The three said in unison. Great now breakfast is upstairs for you guys. Said Donald.**

**"K". They all said. They all walked out, except Chase who Donald stopped." Chase i have something i want to give you". started Donald. "What is it?" asked Chase." I want to give you my credit card while were on this trip"." Are you serious?!" asked Chase. "Yes you`ve earned it, your mature, responsible and dependable". said Davenport seriously." Wow, Thank you Mr. Davenport". Chase ran upstairs followed by Donald.**

**The whole family is upstairs making sure everything is together. Bree and Owen could not stop texting each other about how much they'll miss one another. They all went out the door. Chase was still anxious about having Mr. Davenports credit card. **

_**(ok guys please tell me what you think im not expecting Disney to pick it up. And sorry its so short just want to see if you like it.(I just hope so I want to write movies and tv shows for a living so yeah…) but it would be nice. I always appreciate comments)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

**(I want to thank you guys for all your great reviews that literaly made my day. Oh and sorry about the long wait theres gonna be alot of those since i started sophomore year and the obvious writers block anyways enjoy.)**

-Leos P.O.V-

We were all waiting in the living room waiting for everyone when Big.D and Chase walked in, Chase had this weird smile on..hmm..Id ask what was going on but with those two it was probably about Organic Chemistry or something..yeah snooze fest. "Are we all ready" my mom asked. Everybody said varients of yes,yeah,and sure,except Bree who was mindlessly focused on her phone, you know i wouldnt be surprised he she married it.(**AN: i know im making bree a little more phone obsessed than she actually is but im not good at comedy so yeah**)After we got Bree up and out the door we all followed behind finaly were leaving..

-Car Ride-

The ride to the airport was taking forever, ever tried stuffing 4 kids and 2 adults in a car before?..yeah not fun. Adam still has his morning/daily breath,Bree's trying to put on make-up,and Chase is well..sleeping. Lucky. We pulled up to the airport parking lot at 7:00 and frankly it felt like getting up for school except this will actually be enjoyed...hopefully."Are we there yet!?" Adam asked sounding like a 4 year old...i swear he's more like a little brother than a big brother but hey you cant pick your family."Yes were here...NOW GET OUT MORNING BREATH!"Chase yelled. Hmm to think ill be stuck on a plane with my beloved siblings (note the sarcasm). As we walked in to the airport tensions rose when we saw the metal detectars..'Oh crap' i thought. Bree was the first to walk through and then what happened?..you guessed it _BEEP BEEP BEEP_. "yep were screwed" i said more to myself than to others...

_**(DUN DUN DUUUUUN!. probably not much of a cliffhanger i know but hey oh just for obvious reasons this is during the beginning of season 2 slight mention of Marcus but not much and honestly I hated adding the metal detectars mainly becuase i saw "you posted what"..yeah least favorite episode mainly becuase i cant handle major change. Oh and i know this chapter is short-ish but im a busy guy so yeah Read Review enjoy and thank yall for your great reviews.)**_


	3. All Aboard

Chapter 3

_**(thanks for the reiews i hope this chapter will be better than the last i promise we'll be going into the real plot of the story real soon.)**_

-Bree's P.O.V-

I walked through the metal detecter and suddenly an alarm went off. At first I thought we were going to be turned to the authorities but then walked up to the lady and handed her papers. "Don't worry they arent carrying weopons on them they just had neck surgery and had titanium cages incerted in their necks due to a herniated disk (AN: I know how a herniated disk works a relative had one and got a cage incerted in her neck and at airports the alarm goes off). After he said that i released a breath i didnt know i was holding. The lady glanced at us and shot us a friendly smile and said "sorry for the confusion sir enjoy your trip". We continued to move on "Wow Big.D that was genius." Leo stated as we walked over to the gates until we heard a thud and saw Chase on the floor dogpiled by luggage

-Chase's P.O.V-

As we walked over to the entry gate i heard someone yell "LOOK OUT!" i turned round and within half a second I was covered with clothes and a hard shell suitcase. Everyone walked over to me as I lifted the clothes and suitcase off of me. "Chase what happened" Bree asked. "I don't know. i heard someone yell and then I was covered in luggage". I got up and then a guy walked up with a child. "Im so sorry about my little brother he thinks he can just throw things around and honestly breaking things is kind of natural for him". I shot a look over to Leo "Must run in all little brothers." I looked around and found credit card i picked it up noticing noone noticed that. I let out a small sigh. I didnt want the others to know about this becuase the second they find out $50,000 will go down drain before lunch. After we all got situated we walked up to our and looked around "Hmm Davenport and Tasha must already be on the plane " Adam said. We walked in the gate and was about to take our seats.

~_**Now boarding flight 234 to Las Vegas,Nevada~**_

-Davenports P.O.V-

We havent seen the kids since the whole luggage debockle "Where are they?" I ask my wife "i don't know but were about to take off"uh-oh.. I ran over to the door until a lady got in front of me "Im sorry sir but the gates are closed now, please take your seat" she said in an overly perky tone " I know but you see-" "I said please!" Her tone began to get angry and annoyed.**(AN: If you can guess where that scene's from let me know and i will add your screenname as and OC,first 3 wins.) **I walked back to my seat. You know what im sure the kids are fine.

-Adams P.O.V-

We took our seats Bree and Chase were a few rows behind me and Leo. Man i can't wait to get to New York. Hmm people were walking past us with pamphlets about what looked like "_La Segs"?_. I looked over at Leo "Hey Leo whats La segs?" he gave me this confused look "where'd you see that" "oh on these panphlets." I pointed towards the panphlets on the row next to ours. "Adam that says _Las Vegas_." "Oh. well i guess they on the wrong plane" I said as both Leo and I laugh.

-Chase's P.O.V-

Bree and I were sitting in our seats "hey Chase why'd you sigh like that back at the airport?" "oh I thought i heard crack or something and checked to see if something was broken but there wasn't" I reply. She gave me a "im just gonna nod and agree with that" look "ok then" after that she turned around and faced out the window. Our flight was taking off and honestly i felt like just sitting back and relaxing. "We are now departing make sure all electronic devices are put away or off and enjoy". I was about to completely doze off when I kept getting this feeling that something was up...must be my imagination.

**(Hope you liked it and for the contest i will reveal the answer next chapter remember Read/Review)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Congrats to Bigtimerusher12 for winning first place she will get an appearance in this next chapter. And congrats to Chaselover and RissA15 for also guessing im glad some people remember that episode anyways here we go.)**_

-Chase's P.O.V-

It was going to be a 2 hour flight to New York so I figured I'd try to sleep emphasis on _TRY_. I still couldn't figure out where Davenport and Tasha are...Should I be worried? Just then Bree decided to keep me awake. "Hey Chase where's Davenport and Tahsa?" I gave a confused look. "I don't know. Their probably in another section or something." Honestly I was too tired to care...Man I really need some sleep but of course when you try to sleep the universe never wants you to _pfft_! Figures. The intercom came on. _"Attention you may now use electronic devices." _ FINALLY! I whipped out my phone and texted Davenport. _(AN: __**Bold is Chase **__Italics is Davenport.)_

**-Hey where r u guys?**

**-**_On the plane where r u?_

**-Same here. What row r u in?**

**-**_Row F23_

**-Thats the row im on with Bree.**

_-Wait how thats impossible..unless._

**-I'll ask the attendant where this plane is going.**

_-Ok tell me wht she says_

**-Ok**

-Still Chase's P.O.V-

The flight attendent passed by "Excuse me where is this plane going again?" I asked worried about the answer. "Oh this. Were going to Las Vegas,Nevada." Oh boy. "Uhhh thanks." I texted again.

**-I asked..Were on the wrong plane! :(**

_-WHAT?!_

**-IKR. Do you think we could switch flights when we land?**

**-**_No thats the last flight from that company for a few days._

**-How, that's so stupid?**

**-**_Maintenence on other planes. Do you think you all will be ok in Vegas for a few days._

I remembered I had his credit card.

**-Yeah after all I have your credit card.**

_-Your right. Good now Chase promise me you will use that thing only for shelter and food okay?_

**-Okay**

_-Alright good luck._

I looked over at Bree how am I gonna tell them ? "Uhh hey Bree I gotta tell you something." She looked at me. "What is it?" "Well we kind of sort of might be on the wrong plane and were going to Las Vegas instead of New York." Her eyes went wide. "WHAT!?" She screamed. Everybody looked at us.

-Bree's P.O.V-

I can't be believe were on the wrong plane. Doesn't that like only happen on Tv or something? "Wait can't we just switch flights when we land?" "No said they're doing maintenance on the planes." Why why why why?! "Where are heading then?" "Las Vegas" I can't believe that were on the wro- wait did he say LAS VEGAS!. "Did you say Las Vegas?!" I asked as excitment filled my voice. "Yeah but don't get too excited were only staying for a few days." Dont get excited. Does he know me, were going to Vegas for a few days. How great is that?! That totally makes up for missing New York. Wait has all of our money. "Wait Chase how are we going to get place to stay? We don't have any money." He just looked down. "Wait do you have money?" I asked. He just shrugged. "How did you get money?"

-Chase's P.O.V-

Should I tell Bree? She's on to me so maybe it would be best. "Well?" She kept asking. "Fine gave me his cr-" I was cut off by a really loud alarm. "Attention everybody we are experiencing some turbulance. Please stay in your seats." I looked at Bree panic filled her face. I was able to take a look at Adam he was gripping onto Leo for some reason. I got a closer look and Leo was gripping his head...OH NO!

_**(Sorry this is short an unforseen circumstance has been accuring in my life so I can't update as much and I use my one-shot stories for inspiration. So yeah and im sure your wondering "WHATS WRONG WITH LEO!" BOOM CLIFFHANGER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hasta Luego! BTW im taking Spanish this year.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Ok so this chapter will be longer and If its not may I be hit by a flying ice cream truck...AND LIVE! Ok now your wondering "Whats wrong with Leo?" Well I don't know, this is something from the top of my head its probably not even a real thing but I wanted something intense in this movie/story. Anyways Enjoy.)**_

-Adam's P.O.V-

Leo and I were talking about random stuff when the speaker lady thingy came on. "Attention everybody we are experiancing some turbulance. Please stay in your seats." Just then the plane started flying all wobbly and crooked. I looked over at Leo and his eyes were as big as saucers and he was gripping his head and gasping for air. "Leo" no answer "Leo!" still no answer "LEO!" He was still gasping for air and panicking. I looked over and Chase and Bree were watching us. "Adam whats wrong with Leo!" Chase shouted from the other row. "I don't know" I was so freakin worried about him he's never done this before. "Leo come on buddy you have to calm down. It's alright!" I tried to comfort him as he kept freaking out. While he was doing this I noticed he was crying too. I looked back at Chase. "WHAT DO I DO!?" I shouted over at them. Chase seemed to know what was going on. "Adam you have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself he's having a panic attack." I didn't know how Leo was going to hurt himself but I was willing to try anything. I nearly crushed Leo in a protective bear hug. "Leo listen to me your going to be alright everything is going to be fine." I shakily whisper in his ear. He lets go of his head and starts breathing normally again, tears are still streaming down his face. He hugs me back tighter than I ever knew he could. "A-Adam?" He says "Yeah im right here buddy." "I-Is it over? Are we dead?" I chuckled a little at that. "Yes its all over and no were not dead" He just keeps crying into my shirt. I looked back at Bree and Chase. "Don't worry he's alright!" I say over to them and apparently alot of the people on the plane noticed Leo too and all just sighed with relief. I broke the hug and noticed I had been crying too.. So sue me my baby brother was having a panic attack and I had no idea what to do! "Leo, are you ok now?" He sniffles a little "yeah im fine" I put my arm around him protectively. "So Leo what happened to you?" Right then I kind of regretted it "If you don't want to talk about it's ok." I say. "No its fine I just panicked a little" A little? how was that a little. "It's happened a few other times too" I look at him "Really? How come we never knew?" "Well my mom thought I wouldn't have anymore. I used to have them when I was little then when my parents got divorced I had a major one." He looked like he was going to cry again. I Pulled him closer to my side and rested my chin on his head. "Leo im sorry. I didn't mean to bring back bad memories." "It's fine you guys had to know that incase it ever happened again. Im sorry for scaring you." "Don't be sorry about it now we know."

-Chases P.O.V-

I can't believe Leo was having a panic attack. Adam said he was ok but im still a little worried. man can anything go right today? Bree looked at me with concern "Chase is Leo okay?" "Yeah, he's fine Adam calmed him down." I said reasuring Bree. "Good now when are we going to land in Vegas?" She asked "About an hour and a half." Maybe I could finally sleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off...Finally!

_-Dream Sequence-_

_I was walking off the plane with Adam Bree and Leo. "Okay guys so where's the hotel we're staying at?" Bree asked. It should bea few mies away from the airport. As we were walking I saw a hot dog stand. "Hmmm hot dogs...well I am pretty hungry." I pulled out credit card just then the others walked up "Chase where'd you get that?" Leo asked. "Oh this? This is credit card!" I started gloating about it. They all just glare at me. "Seriously he gave YOU that card." Bree said. Her tone becoming harsh. "Well yeah he said I was responsible enough." I said kind of sheepishly. Leo spoke up next "Pfft Like you were responsible when you reprogrammed that robot to attack me!" As if I didn't feel guilty enough about that. "Yeah Chase and honestly was it really that responsible to let Spike out all those times at school?" Adam said just as harsh as Bree. "B-but I can't help the fact that Davenport trusts me and-" Bree began shouting "AND WHAT? DOESN'T TRUST US!?" This is exactly what I was afraid of. They're all mad at me. They all started walking off and disapearing into darkness. "Wait guys. WAIT!"_

_-End Dream Sequence-_

-Still Chase's P.O.V-

WAIT! I shouted my eyes darted open and Bree was trying to shake me awake. "Chase wake up we're here." She said I shot up. "Oh okay" I say sleepily. We go grab our bags and I noticed Adam was sticking a little closer to Leo than usual. Hmm guess this is because of what happened on the plane. "Okay I talked to about where to stay and he said there's this hotel a little ways from here. Its cheap and pretty nice." I say pretty happily. "Good now lets go!" Bree said. With that we all walked out and called for a taxi. "Okay so whats the address?" Leo asked. I told him and a Taxi showed up. We grabbed our luggage. On our way to the hotel Bree was shifting through her bag. "Bree what are you looking for?" She never looked up. "I think I have your bag Chase." I nodded. Then she pulled out a piece of plastic in card form. "Chase what's this?" She asked. My eyes went wide, Adam and Leo just looked at me. "Thats um a credit card Bree." I said trying to make it sound obvious that I was suppose to have it. "I know but why do you have a credit card?" Yep it's over. " gave me that credit card." Her eyes went wide. "Wait so this is yours!?" "What? No its Mr Davenports he just gave it to me." I said trying to defend myself. "Wait why would he give it to you?" And there's the question I was wanting to avoid. "Well he said um umm he said, I was the first person he ran into." Saved it! "Wait why would he be giving his credit card to anyone other than Tasha?" Ugh more questions. "I don't know". She stopped asking questions after that. Thank God. We arrived to our hotel that set up for us. Okay I just have to go 2 days without Bionics, Credit Card, and anyone finding out the REAL reason he gave me the credit card. Easy enough right?...RIGHT?

-Bree's P.O.V-

We finally got into our hotel room and I decided to Skype my friend _BigTimeRusher12.(AN: The winner. And I don't know how she acts with her friends so im taking a shot in the dark. Sorry if I offend or get something wrong about her.) (_**Bold is Bree. **_Italics is /bigtimerusher12)_

**Hey **

_Hey r u guys in New York yet?_

**Actually no.**

_What how it's been 4 hours since you texted me saying that you left._

**I know we got on the wrong plane Were actually in Vegas.**

_VEGAS! Thats so much better!_

**Not really I mean we cant even use the credit card our dad gave us. :(**

_Your dads a billionaire do you really think he'll notice like $200 missing?_

**Trust me he'll notice. **

_OK well tell me when your in New York_

**K**

_K_

-Leo's P.O.V-

Bree was just finishing her Skype and Adam and Chase were unpacking. I decided to sit down for a minute I had a headache from the whole plane thing. "Hey Leo you alright?" Chase asked. "Yeah I just have a little headache" "Oh ok well you just relax, Adam and I will unpack for you." Maybe this headache isn't such a bad thing. "Thanks guys" they both just smiled at me. "Hey Leo whats this?" He lifted up my pj's that had bears on them. "Thats uhh my Sisters?.?" I say hesitantly "You dont have a sister." Chase says while chuckling. "Just put it down!" I growl. They both laugh and keep unpacking, why did I have those pj's anyways.

_**(Alright this isn't as long as I wanted it but it'll do...I hope. Anyways see you next chapter.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(This is chapter 6 obviously. Currently im sitting in the locker room doing this..Man i need a hobby. Anyways enjoy.)**_

-Adam's P.O.V-

We were unpacking Leo's stuff. Yeesh how much embarasinly wierd stuff does this kid own? As we were unpacking one very important thought came into my head...Im hungry. "So what are we doing for lunch?" I asked "Well we could get room service" Bree offered. "No. We need something cheap." Was Chase seriously considering being cheap. "Why? You have the you know what. So we can use it to pay for food." What was Bree talking about. Whats _"you know what"_? "Fine but nothing _too_ expensive. okay?" Chase seemed pretty desperate to spend the least amount of money. Leo decided to pipe into the conversation. "I saw this great seafood place down the street. It pretty cheap-ish." Sea food sounded pretty good to me. "Yeah lets do seafood!" Chase rolled his eyes. "Alright lets go." He said. We walked down to the lobby when the desk lady stopped us. "Excuse me. I need your parent or guardian to sign this bill. We all looked at eachother. How do you explain that your parents are halfway across the country? "Umm this is our guardian." Chase said while gesturing towards me. Wait since when am I their guardian. I gave a confused look to Chase and he just elbowed me in the rib. "ow" I murmered. "Uhh Yeah im their legal guardian Adam Davenport." I walked up to the lady when she slid the bill over to me. I stared blankly at it. Apparently Chase had noticed and walked over and read over it for me. "Just sign it. Trust me." He whispered. So I signed it and handed it back to her. she just gave me a smile and went off to do who knows what else. "Phew that was close." Leo said. "Yeah now lets get a cab and go eat before my stomach swallows itself." I said. With that we hailed a cab and got in. Finally time to get some eats.

-Chase's P.O.V-

Okay I have to admit im kind of craving seafood myself but I really don't want to spend a fortune on a glorified deep fried gold fish. We gave Leo the _Duty_ of pointing out when we got to the resturaunt. After going around in a circle thanks to Leo's great directions(Note the sarcasm) we finally arrived at the resturaunt. "Fishermans Buffet" Leo read off. I was dealing with the cab guy. Thanks to Leo we owe him $23.34. Great I already spent way more than I planned tonight. "Chase you coming?" I was brought out of my thoughts when Bree asked me. "Uhh yeah sure." We walked into the resturaunt and suddenly I felt like I was about to lose half of the money in the card. The lady at the desk gretted us. "Hi how many?" "Four and we would like a booth please." Bree said with a profesional smile on. "follow me" she said while gesturing for us to move. As we walked through the resturuant to our booth I started thinking if it wasn't such a bad idea to spend maybe 70 or 80 bucks here. "Here we are" She said while pointing at our booth. We sat down and looked at our menus. Adam kept looking over my shoulder at my menu. "Dude you have your own menu." "I know but what if your menu has better stuff?" I rolled my eyes "Adam my menu has the exact same things as your menu." He nodded and looked back at his menu. While I was looking I noticed a kid whining because his mom wont let him get what he wanted from the menu since it was too expensive. Which made me a little nervous. I found this one thing on the menu that might make our dinner free. "Hey Adam why don't you get the Achy Breaky Big Steaky?" I asked Adam knowing he would be all for it. "Whats that?" I kept thinking how much this was going to work. "Its this giant fried steak filled with meat. If you eat it in under 30 minutes all our meals are free!" I said trying to make it sound excited and honestly it sounds like a heart attack waiting to happen. "OH! Thats so cool! Im getting that...wait what if I don't finish it?" I checked the menu to what would happen. "Basically you get your picture taken and put on the wall of shame...and you have to pay for your meals." Bree just looked at me. Can she really blame me for wanting to save money...Heloooo being responsible here! Oh well the waiter showed up and asked us what we wanted. "Ill get the Achy-Breaky-Big-Steaky!" Adam said with more excitement than seriousness. The waiter just looked at him then pulled out a stopwatch. "Attention everyone." Everyone turned their attention to us. "This man right here is going to attempt the Achy Breaky Big Steaky!" He was gesturing towards Adam. This might actually work. "Adam do you really think you can eat that much?" Leo asked. "Yeah its gonna be easy." Wow Adam really thinks he can do this. He better do this, that steak costs $40 plus our food and honestly I dont feel like paying $100 on dinner. "Ok so when am I gonna get my steak?" Adam asked while sounding like a child. "Just wait. Its suppose to be a huge steak so it might take a while." Bree was right we might be here a whi-nevermind. "Steaks here!" Adam yelled while getting his fork out. Ok here it comes one free dinner. When they gave the steak to Adam it was about as huge as a car tire(I probably exagerated that jus think about a large pizza or something)and it came with a bowl of gravy. I started to have second thoughts. "Uhh Adam you think you can eat all that?" I asked unsure of this. "Yeah its baked, fried, and food just put it in my mouth!" He grabbed his fork and had at it. Maybe this won't be such a bad idea after all. The waiter started the time "You got 30 minutes good luck." The waiter said. Adam started eating it bit by bit faster than Bree could ever run. "Adam be carefull you might choke." Bree said. Honestly I didn't care he needed to finish that steak!

_**(Sorry if this chapter is too short Im getting more and more busy so either takes a while for big updates or small updates enjoy and review!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**I know yall thought this was going to be a chapter but sorry. **

**My laptop crashed and I lost my Lab Rats Movie new chapter. I'll try to bring it back as close as possible. Anyways so it might be Friday. I know you guys have been waiting for an update but sorry. However I do remember most of the chapter so there. **

**Anyways sorry again and Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally I've updated this story. Im sorry it's been taking so long, I've been so busy with Lab Rats 4S Break In (which has 3 followers) that I keep forgetting to update this, and then my computer crashed and I lost this story, well here it is. This is a big update hopefully I can make it atleast 3,000 words. Sorry if thats too short. I can't write long chapters. Oh and be sure to follow, like, review, or whatever you do on this website. :)**

Chase's P.O.V

Adam was pretty much inhaling his food. "Adam slow down your gonna choke." Bree warned. Honestly I didn't care. He needs to finish that $40 steak. While he was eating it, food was splattering all over the place. Now I was starting to get worried. His face was turning red and he stopped for a minute to cough. "Think he's choking?" Leo asked. Adam then took a drink of water and resumed destroying the steak.

"Neh we're good." I said. Adam stopped for a minute again. "Come on Adam you have to keep eating!" I said He grunted and kept eating. He has like 20 minutes left, and he's starting to slack.

"refill" He said. In almost a second a waitress brought a refill of his drink. "Ok keep going!" Bree said. I turned around and noticed Leo was recording this. All the more reason he needs to finish. He was about 2/3 into the steak. I kpet waiting for him to just grab the plate and swallow it. Sounds crazy? You haven't seen him actually do that! After 10 minutes of eating he still hasn't finished and it looked like he was starting to slow down. "Just inhale the food!" I said. I really don't want to pay for this meal.

"10 minutes left." The waitress said. Come on. We sat there an agonizing 5 minutes when Adam broke.

"I give!" He said. He had steak sauce and gravy all over his face. You'd think a 4 year old was eating. "Alright nice try kid." The waitress said. Ugh! $40 down the drain plus our food.

We sat there finishing up our food. Once we were finished, the lady brought our bill.

9.00 for Bree's crab

8.00 for Leo's fish sticks + 1.00 for extra hush puppies

6.00 for my shrimp combo.

40.00 for Adam's steak.

plus 4.00 for each of our drinks and 1.00 for refills which we got 2 of. Equals

$69.99!

We almost spent 100 bucks on dinner. Dangit Adam! We exited the building and got into the cab.

"Maybe we should walk?" I suggested. Everyone just stared at me. "What? It could be good exercise." I said. Bree rolled her eyes and started walking ahead of us.

Bree's P.O.V

Chase was being cheap again. I get he wants to save money but come on. Walking. I decided to walk ahead of them and when I started to cross the street. I heard a loud honk and the next thing I knew there was a flash of light then no light at all...

**Man I love cliffhangers and Im sorry this chapter is so short I have to get back into the story mojo. Anyways I finally updated and now I can wait to update again. Oh and I have 2 stories in the works. '9-Feet'( which is what this chapter is inspired by) and 'You'll always find your way back home' Which was inspired by the song. Weird but I couldn't think of anything else so enjoy this new chapter!**


End file.
